


【索香】幻影移形目的地（上）

by rokuku



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokuku/pseuds/rokuku
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 7





	【索香】幻影移形目的地（上）

◎HP AU的藻厨ww利用有求必应屋搞事情ww 6.8k

◎格兰芬多六年级藻x拉文克劳六年级厨（就是十六岁啦 霍格沃茨小朋友恋爱ww）

◎有一点点点点的……泡面汤……

◎ooc预警！！！

◎能接受的请向下↓

“明天。”  
“嗯？”  
“明天是周六。”绿发男孩看着躺在草地上的金发男孩说，灰紫色的眼睛盯着他抿起的唇，金发男孩轻声说话，两瓣薄唇一张一合：“所以呢？”  
“你今晚有空吗？”他想约他已经很久了，但这该死的圈圈眉总是忙得不可开交，六年级应该已经闲下来了才对，可谁叫这家伙选的课太多了呢？而且他还是级长，整天忙得像个麻瓜公务员。  
罗罗诺亚·索隆，格兰芬多六年级学生，五年级时喜欢上了一个拉文克劳男生，去年O.W.L的前一个月才表白，一举成功――但至今两个人也只拉过手而已，还是索隆自己偷偷摸摸在没人的地方强行握一会儿。这事情很好理解，他们两个都是男孩，而且对方还是那种哥们聚在一起肆意聊荤但真正行动起来就害羞的不行的外强中干性格，总之他们是恋人关系，交往几个月了连kiss都没有过。  
“呐……有的。”他看起来有点脸红，索隆心里有一种喜极而泣的心情，每次问这个问题他的回答总是“很忙呢”“魔药课作业没写完”“有级长任务诶”“得去复习”“要考O.W.L了要加把劲”之类的敷衍回答，然后他就会无论在干什么都迅速找到理由立马消失掉，霍格沃茨不能幻影移形，否则索隆就怀疑他的男朋友是为了避开他而幻影移形了。什么刚上六年级的学生不会幻影移形？哦，他男朋友会的，拉文克劳的天才优等生，他五年级就学会了幻影移形，传言说是跟家养小精灵学的。他那次在霍格莫德村移来移去，索隆每次想抱他都落个空。  
“那跟我约会，晚餐后。”  
“……”他把那双湛蓝的眼睛闭上，一副不知道怎么回答的表情。  
“我们已经交往很久了，”索隆俯下身，把他压在下面，声音听起来隐含怒火：“到现在也没好好约过会，每次你都有事情——假期也没有来找我！”  
“好，嗯……晚餐后。”  
总觉得是自己强迫他答应的……总之他答应了……为什么这家伙要害羞成这样啊，虽然他害羞也很……很可爱就是了。  
结束了一整天的课程吃晚餐的时候，索隆没理会叽叽喳喳的路飞和乌索普，低头一个劲的往嘴里胡乱塞东西，只想快点填饱肚子，时不时朝拉文克劳那边看两眼，却没看到他。  
“喂索隆——！听我说话啊！”路飞不满地拿勺柄捅了捅他，“我说，晚餐后去球场训练吧？艾斯，萨博和克尔拉已经毕业了，现在我是格兰芬多的队长，我们得重新选拔——”  
“抱歉了路飞，我今天有事情，没法参加。”索隆端起南瓜汁一饮而尽，用力把杯子砸在桌上，好像砸出个窟窿就能增加底气——他也紧张，和山治的第一次约会，谁知道今晚会发生什么，也许他还是空手而归，也许他今天能顺利吻到那两瓣淡色的唇。该死的，那家伙为什么不见人影？！  
“索隆当家，这个给你。”索隆抬头，高个子的黑发男孩站在他身旁递给他一盒巧克力，一张与手上的纹身极不匹配的学霸脸带着一丝笑意。“山治当家叫我交给你的，他有事得耽搁一会，让你吃这个等他，他亲手做的。”说完放下巧克力转身走了几步，又回头补充道：“他的甜点做得和料理一样棒。”  
索隆看着巧克力，朝那个瘦高的背影挑了挑眉。特拉法尔加·罗，山治的室友兼死党，魔药课成绩尤其突出，在索隆看来是个危险人物，危险指数直逼校医院的古蕾娃医娘。  
这巧克力吃是不吃呢……  
扑腾腾腾——  
有只猫头鹰飞进来了，很少有猫头鹰在晚餐时间飞进大厅，而且这只声音挺小的，索隆不用抬头就知道是山治的克莉丝汀，全校好像就只有他一个人养着一只能坐在手掌上只送地方信的小猫头鹰。灰褐色的小猫头鹰降落在索隆头上，高傲地咕咕叫两声，才把爪子抓着的纸条丢到索隆的碟子里，再一个轻盈地跳跃到餐桌上，毫不客气地吃索隆的牛肉。  
“娇生惯养的小丫头……”对克莉丝汀呲牙咧嘴无果后，索隆展开纸条，上面写——嗯什么都没写……  
他拿着纸条对着光看，上面根本没有写过字的压痕，拿到蜡烛上烤也没出现黑色字迹，那就是说……这就是张纸！！！混蛋卷眉他搞什么？！  
怪异的行为终于引起了乌索普的注意，他用叉着秋刀鱼的叉子指指纸条问道：“索隆，你在看什么？”  
“克莉丝汀给我送来一张纸条，但上面空白的！谁知道那个白痴在想什么。”索隆愤愤地把纸条揉成团使劲捏，好像手里捏的是给他写纸条的人一样。  
“我说你啊，到底是不是巫师？六年级了哦索隆君，还拿魔杖当柴棍使？”乌索普嚼着鱼肉伸手去拿南瓜汁，对这种事显得不甚在意，他是混血，父亲是魔法部的傲罗，从小在魔法环境下长大，和索隆这种麻瓜出身的下意识思维自然不一样，“既然是山治给你的，那用显形咒啊。”  
哦对，我是个巫师来着。罗罗诺亚·索隆恍然大悟，在乌索普的叹息声中抽出魔杖。  
【晚餐后到城堡八楼来。 ——V·S】  
八楼？跑那儿干嘛？约会……难道不应该去湖边吗？或者霍格莫德村？  
疑惑归疑惑，但他还是去了，没忘了带上罗给的巧克力。在八楼的一张巨怪挂毯对面看见了靠墙站着的山治，他手里提着一个黑色小手提袋，看见索隆之后整个人都有点不太自然。  
“跑到这儿干嘛？我以为我们应该去湖边——”索隆走过去把巧克力递给他，山治接过巧克力，小声嘟囔：“有比湖边更好的地方……就在这。”  
“这儿？”八楼是不太有人会过来，但也会有教授路过的。索隆不明白，废弃的走廊多得是，他为什么非要选这儿？  
“对。”山治没多给他解释，只是转过身面对着墙一言不发，不一会儿，一扇门出现在墙上，毫无预兆就出现了，山治握住门把手打开，把索隆推了进去。“很少有人知道这里，可以用一整晚……如果太晚的话就不用回宿舍了，免得被抓住。”  
的确比湖边好，索隆站在房间里不知道该用哪一种瞠目结舌的表情。房间不太像霍格沃茨的古老风格，倒像是伦敦的酒店房间，尤其是那张摆着烛台的方桌和铺着雪白床单的大床。  
“有求必应屋，霍格沃茨的秘密房间，只要有人需要就会出现，房间会根据使用者的需要改变，很多教课多年的教授也不知道这里，没人会发现的。”  
山治关上门，走到桌边，他把手提袋放在桌上，居然发出了很响的，像是里面装着很重的东西才会有的碰撞声，那声音吓了索隆一跳。看起来应该没放什么东西才对，最多有本薄薄的书。然后，山治从看起来很干蔫的手提袋里摸出了四瓶黄油啤酒和两瓶威士忌，还在继续往外掏各种食物。  
“野餐……？”  
“防止饿，我没怎么吃东西。”山治放下最后一盒巧克力蛙，抽出魔杖打开两瓶威士忌，把一瓶塞给懵住了的索隆，自己举起一瓶，很认真地说：“为我们第一次约会。”擅自碰了下瓶，清脆的碰撞声把索隆神游的思维拉回来时，山治已经仰头灌酒。  
“喂、喂！那可是威士忌！白痴、你给我放下！！”手忙脚乱地把自己手里的酒丢在桌上，拽着山治的胳膊把酒瓶夺过来时，他已经把小半瓶灌下去了，因为喝得太快呛住，半个身子都栽在索隆身上咳嗽个不停，索隆只得半气恼地骂脏话半无奈地拍他的背。  
“咳、咳咳咳咳！”  
“真是的……你那点酒量喝一下黄油啤酒也就算了，到底是哪只巨怪给你的勇气喝威士忌啊。”  
山治一边咳一边笑，还不忘调侃索隆——他用手指戳了戳索隆的脸：“这、咳咳咳……咳咳……这只！咳咳咳咳！”  
“没有自知之明的家伙还是拿去喂鹰头马身有翼兽算了……”索隆揽着他想在桌上的食物里找点能解酒的东西给他，不然这家伙等会儿会发酒疯也说不定……  
“巧克力棒？”桌上那个熟悉的包装让索隆很在意，居然不是巫师界的东西，是麻瓜商品，挺受欢迎的牌子，他小时候还不知道自己是巫师时经常在糖果店见这个。  
索隆拿起那盒巧克力棒打开包装看了看，确定它不是什么奇怪的魔药，才问道：“居然是麻瓜的商品，你不是很少去麻瓜住的地方吗？”  
“咳咳咳……唔……是你说我们没接过吻的，”山治把手从索隆脖子上拿下来，把巧克力棒抢过来取出一根叼在嘴里，眼睛不知道在看哪，反正没看索隆，“罗建议我用这个试试，他说麻瓜世界的恋人会这么做……我不太懂麻瓜的事，我的麻瓜学课程没学过这个……罗说你知道怎么做，你比较懂麻瓜的事情。”  
等等，这是什么……麻瓜恋人，接吻，巧克力棒？……pocky？是吧？为什么纯血统巫师连pocky都不知道……这不是麻瓜的文化是人类的文化吧？！  
既然他不知道那就应该好好教教他才行，连pocky都不懂那也太丢人了，是吧。  
“嗯，我知道怎么做，你能不用手就这样用嘴叼着吃吗？”  
“嗯（能）啊。”山治叼着巧克力棒含糊不清地回答。  
“那就叼着开始吃，不许用手，无论什么情况都不许停。”感觉像是在教儿子怎么写自己的名字……索隆很无奈。  
山治很乖巧地把手背到身后，专心把巧克力棒往嘴里移了一小截，索隆看准时机咬住另一头，以迅雷不及掩耳之势把挡在他的嘴和山治的嘴之间那一段消灭掉，眼看就要亲到时，山治迅速咬断了巧克力棒，身体后倾三十度，无辜地看着男朋友拧在一起的眉毛。  
他又取出一根，眨眨眼塞进索隆嘴里，一边把头凑过去一边辩解：“嘿……你吓到我了嘛，我以为你要咬我。”  
我本来就是要咬你……！  
“这次不许跑。”  
“知道了……臭绿藻慢一点啊。”  
等山治一咬到巧克力棒，正一点一点进食的时候，索隆面无表情举起手从巧克力棒中间一巴掌拍了过去，另一只手扣住山治的后脑，动作无缝衔接——大段可怜的巧克力棒飞出去摔成几截，山治吃惊之余阵地已经迅速沦陷。  
“∑唔唔唔！绿藻头@#%＆％＄￥……”  
这家伙听上去开始骂脏话了，索隆把他的嘴堵的严严实实不让多余的声音漏出来，还被拼命克制挣扎的山治狠狠咬了嘴唇。  
“给我安分点……”  
这个带着浓烈酒气的巧克力味的吻终于在山治平息下来后开始，索隆在心里以梅林的名义起誓不把他吻到双腿发软决不罢休——结果他还没吻够嘴唇，山治就已经用灵巧的舌头撬开他的牙关占领了主权，缠住索隆的舌头，不给他任何反攻的机会，熟练的吻技和他表现出的害羞完全不搭。索隆惊讶地抬眼，近在咫尺的湛蓝瞳孔里带着浅浅的笑意，好像是对他惊讶的回击。  
山治微微松开索隆，舔舔嘴唇低声笑道：“不过让了你一下而已，少在那里给我得意忘形了……臭绿藻，你以为我是吃教科书长大的乖宝宝？”  
我还真这么以为，尤其是一个喝了烈酒的小孩酒劲上来时。索隆看看山治渐渐变成可爱粉红色的脸，就知道这家伙酒精上头了。  
还没等一脸无奈的索隆干什么，山治就从兜里抽出魔杖，杖尖戳在索隆脸上，小孩子似的鼓着脸威胁道：“给我认错……快点！否则就把你变成癞蛤蟆——”  
“喂……乖宝宝把魔杖放下，多危险。”索隆很轻易就把魔杖从他手里抽出来塞进自己兜里，捏住手腕一把给山治扔床上，心情愉悦地走过去俯下身把他压在柔软的床上，捏着那张气鼓鼓的脸就占领他的薄唇。  
他其实不太会接吻，山治之前交过几任女朋友，当然就是多多少少练过吻技，索隆刚刚其实是初吻了，他那会惊讶的不只是山治的主动，还有“啊，接吻是要用舌头的吗？”——不过管他去，慢慢啃着学就是，反正这圈圈眉是他的。  
酒是好酒，人是美人，味道都不错。  
山治泪眼朦胧，手开始摸索自己的衣领然后拼命扯，把衣服扯得乱七八糟，衣领拉开露出大半个白皙的肩膀。  
“你这是勾引。”他直勾勾地盯着裸露的皮肤，温润得好像珍珠一样的颜色，真想咬咬看。  
“去你的，我他妈热。”  
完全不知道自己正在勾引男朋友犯罪的山治喘着气，身上闻得见浓烈却不让人讨厌的酒气，一双湛蓝的眸子闪起水光来，脸上在一点一点染上更深的红色。他伸手扯住索隆的猩红色斜纹领带，用力把那颗绿脑袋拽下来亲吻，蛮横地啃咬，也丝毫不在意自己的虎牙咬破了对方的嘴唇——反正索隆的虎牙已经把他的嘴磕破了，都是破皮小伤，而且相对来讲山治受的伤更严重点，格兰芬多院都传他男朋友是能口嚼钢铁的人，山治的小虎牙咬过的最硬的东西也就是麻瓜做失败的超硬冰棍儿。  
索隆瞪他一眼，一只手拖住山治的后脑，一只手把他闲着的手扣在床上握住，一点一点，反客为主。  
两条舌头四片唇瓣，紧贴着，交缠在一起，没来得及吞下去的自己的对方的唾液就顺着嘴角流下脖颈，滴在锁骨上衣服上，什么洁癖和礼义廉耻通通都抛到脑后去，两个十六岁的男孩子散发着这个年纪特有的青春的荷尔蒙，本该互相排斥，他们却互相吸引，紧紧靠在一起，十指交握，用青涩的吻向对方诉说心意。  
“喂……还要、还要亲……索隆……”  
接吻这种美好的事情让山治被飙升的肾上腺素弄昏了头，正处在变声期的男孩子声音介于软糯和低沉之间，因为情欲而带上了甜腻的尾音后显得更加诱人，用看食物的饥渴目光盯着他的索隆本来就好不到哪去，听见山治从未有过的撒娇干脆断了绷紧的理智线。  
真好看啊，他。  
锁骨好看，想咬。  
这样想的时候索隆已经低头咬在他的锁骨上，离耳朵不到几厘米的地方就是山治染上浅红的脖子，能很清楚地听见他没控制好的呻吟和羞耻地捂住嘴后的呜咽。听着悦耳的声音，索隆的唇一点一点游离，一路向上，最后含住了山治上下滑动个不停的喉结。  
他应该发出更悦耳的声音。  
“圈眉，手拿开，让我听听……”  
山治被迫仰起头，把优美的脖颈曲线完全暴露给索隆，索隆含着他的喉结吮吸，舔舐，想刺激山治发出声音来。  
“才、才不要……这是……在做什么了啊……呜！”  
突然出现的刺痛感是因为索隆咬了他的脖子，山治把头顶埋进床单，在眼眶中打转的泪花顺着上眼睫毛滴落进凌乱的金发里，咬着袖子呜咽的模样被恰好抬起头的索隆看了个正着。  
“你的表情好色情，要不要看看？”  
“谁要看……！都是你的错、呜啊……别咬、呜……”  
难得看见这么可爱的模样，想想山治平时一脸拽的指指自己的级长勋章，威胁说要罚他留堂，索隆就忍不住要使坏，心里一个劲的想这时候要是有面镜子就好了，真是遗憾。正这么想着，索隆就发现床头柜上有一面镜子，很漂亮的圆银镜，镜面有一个鬼飞球那么大——某绿藻恶从胆边生，抽出魔杖用悬浮咒把镜子移到山治脸旁，坏笑着把山治的脸扳过去。山治看着镜子里的自己愣了几秒。  
镜子里的男孩满脸通红，金发凌乱地散在白床单上，本来精心打理好的刘海此刻遮住鼻梁，漂亮的金色睫毛上挂着一颗颗小水珠，还蓄着泪花的蓝眼珠愣愣地盯着他看，明明稚气的脸居然写满了露骨的渴求，从这个角度刚好能看见锁骨和脖子上色情的吻痕，身上穿着的衣物却没有出现在镜子里，让人觉得就好像他已经脱光了在放荡地勾引人……  
梅林啊……！！！这这这这这这这这不是我！！！不是！！！！！  
“快拿开！拿开啊混蛋！我、我要杀了你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”山治羞得恨不得马上杀了索隆再幻影移形离开这里，他用力闭上眼睛，大滴的眼泪被挤出眼眶，还不够似的用手捂住脸，索隆被他的反应弄得恶趣味徒增，很轻松就把山治的手拉开，嘴里跳出来的每个字都无比欠揍：“就不，你能把我怎样啊，小卷眉？要罚我留堂吗？把眼睛睁开嘛，看看多好看，嗯？”  
“混蛋、混蛋绿藻！你完了！我、我…绝对！要杀了你！呜哇、呜……呜呜呜……”  
∑咦玩的太嗨把这家伙弄哭了……  
“别哭、你别哭啊……别哭啊！我拿开就是了你别哭啊……”  
“呜呜呜呜呜……呜、呜呜呜……道歉！呜呜呜呜……”  
“别哭了啊你！啊啊啊啊真是的！我错、错…错…错…错了！”  
山治掩着面停止了哭泣，空气每一秒都在凝滞，索隆觉得超级煎熬，让他道歉根本就是公开行刑，这种情况下要是不被接受他能马上去死。过了大概十几秒，山治发出了没憋住笑声的嗤嗤声，然后干脆不加掩饰地笑起来，笑得发抖，索隆眨巴着眼睛懵了。  
“绿藻头道歉了呀，这眼泪还是流的挺值的……噗哈哈哈哈好像要了你的命一样哈哈哈——”  
被 耍 了 。  
“你才完了……你要为刚才的行为付出代价……”被笑红了脸和耳朵的索隆表情阴沉，扯掉领带把咯咯笑个不停的男孩两只细手腕按在他头顶绑在一起，露出一个阴险的狞笑：“我刚学会的变形咒很好玩的，虽然我也不知道会变成什么，不如你试试？”  
“什么？！你这种半吊子的咒语要用在我身上吗？！！我告诉你、这这这这是谋杀！！罗宾教授会把你送进阿兹卡班的！”  
开什么玩笑！这个呆头呆脑的绿藻头的变形咒状态就没稳定过，谁知道会出什么事……可怜的罗宾教授啊，要是她知道自己学院的优等生即将被惨无人道的对待，她会不会难过得流下晶莹的泪水？啊，罗宾教授好漂亮……  
索隆要是知道山治心里开始想拉文克劳院的院长大概会猛吃醋，还好他不会窥心咒。  
“放心吧不会有问题的，艾斯教我的。”  
“他他他他他他教的吗！！”更不放心了好不好！  
“对。”索隆挥动魔杖，张嘴准备念咒语时，山治抬腿就是一脚，正中那张得意笑着的脸，直接把人从床上给踹下去了。  
“我我我我我警告你——”  
“你要死啊我又没把你怎么样！”  
“你要死啊王八蛋！等你把我怎么样不就晚了吗！”  
“你什么意思啊混蛋！！”  
“就是你想到的那个意思！！”  
“我的变形咒怎么了啊？！”  
“比毛毛虫还吓人好不好！有本事把我解开我们打啊！反正在这里也不会有人知道！”  
“打就打我会怕你？！四分五裂！”  
索隆挥舞魔杖对山治用了四分五裂咒，本来是想把绑着山治的领带弄断，结果没放准，一个手抖山治的上衣就刺啦几声变成了飞舞的碎片，只剩破了点的黑色长袍裹在身上，粉红的脸蛋儿上也出现了几道细细的伤口渗出血来，索隆想喊没喊出声，被近距离攻击的山治惊得瞪大了眼睛。  
身上好凉。  
山治这样想着，呆滞地忘了脸上的疼，只愣愣地朝索隆眨巴眼。  
裸……半裸了……好白……  
索隆这样想着，张了张嘴，最后又闭上，用力吞了吞唾沫。  
屋子里的气氛一下子怪异起来，好像有什么不一样了。本来亲热着的两个男孩开始吵嘴打闹，眼看就要开始一场巫师决斗时又被这意外事件打断。一个呆呆地站在地上，一手手背摁着被人踹的发烫的左脸，脸上的气愤还没完全消失，却已经渐渐换上不知所措的惊讶，一手执魔杖，而被杖尖指着的另一个躺在床上，并着膝盖曲起腿，白皙的皮肤上两抹粉红的乳晕，胸膛微微一起一伏，半遮半掩的黑色长袍没能遮住漂亮的人鱼线，飘落下来的衬衣和毛衣碎片也没遮住锁骨上脖子上暧昧的咬痕。  
最怕空气突然安静，静得能听见他渐渐粗重的呼吸声。

TBC.


End file.
